


I Thought I Lost You

by issi_lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, I just needed that to happen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, This is very short, and they wasted too much time, but it's cute i promise, harry and draco love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issi_lupin/pseuds/issi_lupin
Summary: But before he could finish that thought he heard an all too familiar voice, coming from behind him.“Harry.” It was just a whisper, barely audible. But he heard it nonetheless.He spun around, facing the boy whose voice he hadn't heard since before he went into the forbidden forest.or Draco and Harry reuniting after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	I Thought I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me and I had to write it down. It's pretty short, but it's cute I promise :)  
> Enjoy!

Harry walked through the Great Hall, looking around.  
He saw Luna and Neville sitting next to each other smiling softly.  
He passed the Weasleys and Hermione sitting close together, giving each other comfort. When he looked at them he smiled a little and got small reassuring nods in return.  
He saw Dean and Seamus talking to Aberforth.  
He saw Professor Flitwick and Slughorn. Cho. Hagrid.

“Hagrid!” Harry lit up, as did the half-giant. “Harry.” He hugged the brunette tightly. Harry smiled after they let go of each other and continued his walk through the crowds.

Someone was missing. A certain pale, platinum-blonde Slytherin.  
A boy who he befriended in sixth year. A boy who helped him through every danger he encountered since then. A boy he hadn't seen since he jumped out of Hagrid's arms. A boy he couldn't lose.

_Oh please be alive. Please._

He looked around the room, starting to panic.  
He couldn't have died, couldn't he? What if he got hit by the killing curse in the last few moments of the battle? What if he lay somewhere, bleeding out? What if he ran away? What if-

But before he could finish that thought he heard an all too familiar voice, coming from behind him.  
“Harry.” It was just a whisper, barely audible. But he heard it nonetheless.  
He spun around, facing the boy whose voice he hadn't heard since before he went into the forbidden forest.

Before Harry could react though, Draco already ran the last few meters over to him, put his arms around his waist and crashed his lips onto his.

There were a few gasps coming from the people around them. No one knew of their developing friendship. No one except for Ron and Hermione. Luna knew too, probably.  
But no one else knew about the boys pining for each other for well over three years. No one knew that they risked their lives for each other more times than they could count. No one knew that both boys waited for a moment like this since forever.

Harry slowly put his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him close, kissing back with just as much force as the blonde.

Behind them Ron and Hermione smiled at each other knowingly, while everyone else looked rather shocked.

After a few seconds they pulled apart from each other, resting their foreheads together, both their eyes still closed.  
“I though I lost you. I thought... I thought you were dead. I thought you died before I could tell you how much I love you.” Draco whispered, his voice full of longing, pain and most important: love. Harry drew in a sharp breath, before letting out a relieved laugh, finally opening his eyes to stare into Draco's silver ones. “Fuck, I love you too. I love you so much.” The boys smiled at each other. Their first real smile in a while. “Good. Salazar, that's good.” Harry nodded, laughing breathlessly, before connecting their lips again.

He dreamed of a moment like this for a while now. Ever since he found Draco breaking down in that bathroom sixth year.  
He calmed the blonde down and then took him straight to Dumbledore. They came up with a plan. Draco chose the right side in the end. He was their spy, basically. Giving them the information that Snape couldn't provide them with. Nobody knew, except for him, Dumbledore, Hermoine and Ron.  
In the weeks, months, _years_ after that, Draco and Harry got a lot closer, left their rivalry behind them and fell in love in the process. They just didn't do anything about it until this moment.

That's why everyone was so shocked, seeing The-Boy-Who-Lived and the supposed Death-Eater kiss each other in front of all of them.

But the boys didn't care. They waited long enough. They almost lost each other too many times to give a damn anymore.

They pulled away a second time and hugged each other tightly. Harry buried his head in Draco's neck, while Draco nuzzled his nose into Harry's hair, breathing in his scent, before placing a kiss on the brunettes head. “I'm so glad you're alive. You weren't here, I thought you might've died.” The Gryffindor whispered, his voice breaking slightly at the thought of Draco being dead. “But I didn't. I didn't and you didn't and it's over. I can't believe it's over.” The Slytherin's voice was filled with relief and Harry noticed something wet dropping into his hair. He pulled away a little to wipe away Draco's tears with his thumbs. His hand stayed on his cheek, stroking it gently. “Yeah. It's over. We're okay.” Harry said, smiling a little and nodding, to reassure not only the blonde but also himself.

He kissed Draco again, not caring about his surroundings once again. In that moment it was just him and the boy he loved. Harry and Draco. For the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
